The Lost Gorgonarai Tribe
by AnonymousZGirl
Summary: The Lost Gorgonarai Tribe lived on a island with other tribes that weren't all locked away and had escaped on boat to a island. and one of the young ones of the Gorgonarai will go to New Ninjago City to bring home the rest of the Tribe.


**Credit for Ninago: Masters of Spinjitzu goes to Cartoon Network. **

**and I am finally placing my OC Tribe the Gorgonarai on this site and not just on the other site I had posted old story of them and drawings on to which some time I need to sign back on the said site some time but I am still busy with my stories so I guess it will have to wait a little more but I hope my friends on there aren't mad at me for being away for so long but again I have been busy and I wanted to try to make time for both here and there but yeah... anyway please enjoy this short story and I think maybe I will only do a few chapters but not make it very long... and all so I am placing my Anacondrai OCs in this short story too which I think maybe I should make it only to 10 chapters or perhaps 13 chapters but I will have to think about that... and I don't know when I will update it because I still have a lot of stories I need to work on and to show you what Pliskin, Rajah and Elaith look like I will put my old drawing of them as the cover for this story. and again please enjoy this chapter and sorry it is a little short but I couldn't think of what else to place for it...**

* * *

her name was Rue Viperalynn she appears like a normal little girl but she was anything but normal

for you see she was part of a Lost Tribe that was known as the Gorgonarai and the Gorgonarai were a a all female race due to the fact the Male Gorgonarai died off long ago...

and to keep the Gorgonarai race alive they had to marry different tribes to keep from dieing out.

there was only a few Gorgonarai left and most had married humans who live in Ninjago.

Rue was the daughter of a Gorgonarai woman who stayed in her human form as ask by Rue's Father who thought it be best that his wife not turn her skin into scales and have her hair all in snakes...

you see the Gorgonarai are able to change their forms from a humanoid with snake hair to that of a normal human at will.

all though Rue has never been able to transform into her Gorgonarai form and look like a normal human girl well save for the fact her eyes were much like any Gorgonarai...

she was now a orphan but she now had a new family who look after her that was some Anacondrai...

Pliskin who was the warrior and the serious one of his two friends which was

Elaith who seems to like to flirt with females and once he tried to act like he was Rue's big brother to impress a female Anacondrai but lets just say it didn't turn out the way he hope and he got a slap to the face for using Rue to get girls and he was the scout.

Rajah was a whole different story cause he was a little goofy and childish for a soldier.

and to let you know not all the Anacondrai and the other tribes were locked away some had found another place to live that was on a island and it was only the Gorgonarai who leave the island every once in a while to find a family so they can start having a normal life with their new family and teach their children the secrets of the Gorgonarai that they must not tell to others and the fact they must be kept secret.

Rue had heard stories of there being more of them and she wanted to leave the island to go find them and bring them back here to the very large island that was big enough to have a whole city on.

right now Rue was placing some things into a bag so she can get ready to go on the trip off the island.

she knew that it was dangerous to leave the comforts of the island but what choice does she have?

there was nothing here to do but the same things they all have ever did that was fishing and going deep into the jungle and hunting for more food.

lucky for Rue she wasn't going alone by herself cause she was going off the island with Pliskin, Rajah and Elaith and of course her foster father Palamedes who was all so a Anacondrai.

after placing her bag over her shoulder she took a deep breath of fresh air before heading out of her home and heading to the boat that would take her and her friends to the place they are heading to...

which was New Ninjago City...


End file.
